Talent Show
by MystWriter07
Summary: Well, the title just about sums it up without totally giving it away, so please check it out! InuYasha and Kagome are the main focus. [One Shot for right now...may change]


Talent Show

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu-Yasha characters, and the songs featured belong to Stephen Schwartz. Please don't sue a poor me.**_

"What do you mean you're going back home!" The silver haired hanyou shouted after the miko's retreating back.

"I have something to do tonight, that's all. I'll be back tomorrow morning. I think you can survive without me for just one night." Kagome replied back coolly. She really didn't want to get Inu-Yasha madder than he already was; she really didn't want him following her this time.

"Oi, wench!" Inu-Yasha jumped in front of her, stopping her determined walk. Her brown eyes blinked silently at him. "You're not leaving." His arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.

"Yes, I am." Kagome sidestepped him, making it to the well. She hesitated a second to look over her shoulder at the stunned hanyou. "Please don't follow me. I promise I'll be back tomorrow, if I'm not, I give you permission to come get me." Her eyes were soft, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Ok?"

"Ah…sure…" He nodded stupidly.

"Good." Her smile grew before she disappeared down the well.

"Inu-Yasha, are you just going to let her go?" The kitsune, Shippo, asked, jumping onto the older male's shoulder.

"Feh, what do I care?" His golden orbs disappeared as he turned away, heading back to Kaede's village. _What was that about, anyway? Kagome's never that cool when she wants to go back to her time…_ The hanyou shook it off as he reentered the older miko's hut.

((Talent Show))

"Mama, I'm home!" Kagome called as she placed her already empty yellow backpack on the table.

"Oh, Kagome dear, welcome home. Are you hungry?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, coming into the kitchen to meet her daughter.

"No, I'm too nervous to eat." The teen smiled as she answered.

"You have no reason to be nervous." The mother encouraged.

"Yeah sis, you're going to be great." Sota added, also entering the kitchen. "Our class was in the hall while you were practicing last week." He clarified her question before she could ask.

"Your costume is done, Kagome." Grandpa called from upstairs. The miko turned sparkling eyes to her mother.

"Mama?" Her voice was a whisper. Mrs. Higurashi gave a nod and smile in approval for the girl to run up to her room. Kagome swung her door open, stopping in shock at the hand made costume lying on her bed. "Oh Mama…" The teen turned to the woman who had followed her, giving her a bear hug. "It's perfect, thank you…"

((Talent Show))

Inu-Yasha sat up in his favorite tree, his foot and claws tapping on the limb and his other arm. _What was so important for her to act like that…why can't I come tonight, but I can tomorrow? It doesn't make any sense._ The hanyou shook his head, stopping his hand and foot, and sitting up. _I guess I'll just have to find out…_ He ignored the back of his mind telling him that Kagome didn't want him in her era tonight for some reason, but he ignored it.

It took him only a second to reach the well and jump in, allowing the pink light to swallow him and take him five hundred years into the future. The hanyou was careful as he exited the well shrine. There was only one light on in the Higurashi house, one that the boy recognized as the kitchen. He moved silently to look into the window above the sink. Sota was alone in the room, wearing a suit with his hair wetted down with something.

The younger boy turned to go. Inu-Yasha quickly knocked on the glass to get Sota's attention. Sota turned back, looking for the noise, when he saw his hero standing in front of the window, he smiled. He motioned to go to the back door. "Inu-Yasha!" Sota called, opening the back door.

"Hey, kid." Inu-Yasha took a lung full of air, finding out that Kagome was still in the house. _Shit! If Kagome finds me here, she'll kill me!_

"Did you come to see Kagome perform! She's really good she's—"

The hanyou wrapped a hand round the loud male's mouth, effectively silencing him. "Kagome doesn't know I'm here, and I'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind." Inu-Yasha moved his hand at Sota's nod. "Now, what is this about Kagome performing?" The curious hanyou asked.

"Kagome's in a talent show, it's going to be at her school, she's—" The boy was cut off again as silver ears picked up the miko coming down the stairs.

"Don't tell Kagome I was here." Inu-Yasha moved to leave.

"Are you going to come?" Sota asked hurriedly. The hanyou hesitated.

"I'll see." Then he was gone.

"Oh, Sota, ready?" Kagome asked with a smile as she came back into the kitchen, catching sight of her brother, a long black bag over her one arm. The boy nodded, closing the door again. "Mama, are you ready to go?" The miko asked as the older woman came in from the family room.

"Yes dear, go ahead and get in the car while I get the keys, you too Sota." Mrs. Higurashi added to her son. Both children nodded and did as told, running outside and into the family van. They were soon followed by Grandpa and Mama.

((Talent Show))

"Kagome-chan, are you ready! I'm so nervous!" Eri asked, clinging to her friend's arm. The miko smiled, resting a hand over her friend's.

"Everything will be fine, you've work hard, and it shows."

"I can't believe that you and I got the main parts for the class song!" Eri continued. "And Hojo-kun the main man!"

"Yeah… it's great…" Kagome's head left the stage then, turning to who she wished was the lead male, but knew she was foolish for it. _Besides, Inu-Yasha can't sing._ She giggled at the thought.

"Kagome-chan?" Her friend interrupted.

"Hu?" Reality snapped back.

"Curtain is going up in five minutes! You'd better get ready!" Eri gave the miko's hand a quick squeeze, "And thank you for singing with me." She added before running of to take her position. Kagome smiled slightly then took a deep breath before running to the changing room to get dressed and put on her makeup.

((Talent Show))

Inu-Yasha stood in the back of the theater. There were tons of people! He felt like he was walking down the streets of Tokyo again, only without the scent of poison on the air. He stuck to the shadows, knowing if Kagome caught him he'd be in big trouble.

"Hey, Inu-Yasha!" Sota's voice caught the hanyou's attention. His golden eyes turned to the boy running up to him. "You came! Kagome will be so happy—"

"I told you Kagome can't know I'm here." Inu-Yasha cut him off. Sota nodded.

"Right, well come sit with Mama, Gramps, and me. I saved you a seat!" The boy began to lead him down an isle.

"I don't know about—"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Sota assured. Inu-Yasha fell silent as he was led to a red cushioned seat between Mrs. Higurashi and Sota. The woman greeted him with a smile.

"Glad you could come, Inu-Yasha, I'm sure Kagome will be happy to see you here." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Oh, Kagome—"

"Shush! The lights went out!" Sota corrected. The hanyou fell silent again, watching as the red curtain spit down the middle to reveal a group of three boys.

The "Talent Show" went smoothly, boring the hanyou out of his mind. There was a mix of singers, instrument players, dancers, and other tricksters. His hand held up his head as his eyes began to droop.

"Inu-Yasha, Kagome's class is coming up next." Mrs. Higurashi whispered over just as he was about to fall asleep. He instantly perked up, but tried to hide it.

"_And now, Class C with Dancing Through Life, a selection from the new American play, **Wicked**"_ The announcer introduced. The curtain opened again, this time revealing a group of about fifteen kids all dressed in party outfits. Inu-Yasha stared as only one moved.

"_The trouble with schools is _

_They always try to teach the wrong lesson _

_Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know_

_They want you to become less callow_

_Less Shallow_

_But I say: Why invite stress in?_

_Stop studying strife_

_And learn to live "The Unexamined Life"…"_

Here the others began to move, the girls following after the boy still singing, while the other boys just watched carefully.

"_Dancing through life_

_Skimming the surface_

_Gliding where turf is smooth_

_Life's more painless_

_For the brainless_

_Why think too hard?_

_When it's so soothing_

_Dancing through life…"_

The song continued on, when a girl dressed in a small, flashy white dress—Galinda—came up to the first boy, Fiyero, and began to dance. There were others, including a "munchkin boy" and a girl in a chair with wheels. There was the girl in the chair's sister…she was _green_, but for some reason Inu-Yasha was drawn to her. Galinda had given the green girl, Elphaba, a hat and gotten her to go to the dance, too bad as soon as Elphaba had gotten there, the party had stopped.

Inu-Yasha felt bad for the girl. When the music stopped, that was the end of the "selection". The hanyou leaned forward in his seat. He had not seen Kagome, maybe she would be in this next part.

There were five different things after the "Class C" performance, and the hanyou was getting antsy again. _Did I miss Kagome? I guess the whole thing was good, so if she asks…_

The lights flashed on again. This time there was only Galinda and Elphaba on the stage. They sang back and forth to the other. The song was really beautiful, even to the rough hanyou, but he still felt bad for missing Kagome. He turned his attention back to the stage.

_**GLINDA**  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:_

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

**ELPHABA**  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend:  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you:

**GLINDA**  
Because I knew you:

**BOTH**

_I have been changed for good_

**ELPHABA**  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

**GLINDA**  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

**BOTH**  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

**GLINDA** **ELPHABA**  
Like a comet pulled Like a ship blown  
From orbit as it Off it's mooring  
Passes a sun, like By a wind off the  
A stream that meets Sea, like a seed  
A boulder, half-way Dropped by a  
Through the wood Bird in the wood

**BOTH**  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better?

**GLINDA**  
And because I knew you:  


_**ELPHABA**  
Because I knew you:_

**BOTH**  
Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good.

Everyone stood up at the end of this song. Inu-Yasha looked around as loud clapping echoed painfully in his hidden ears. "Wasn't that great, Inu-Yasha!" Sota called, leaning over to shout into the hanyou's ear.

"Yeah, wonderful." He muttered, but really, it had been a beautiful and amazing song to even his sensitive ears. Everyone slowly sat back down, and another seven students slipped on and off the stage to show their "talents". Mrs. Higurashi's hand rested on his upper arm to get his attention.

"This is the finally, then you can slip out and beat us home." She smiled at him as the light changed again, this time only one spotlight. His golden eyes slowly turned back up to the stage, as the green witch took center, glowing in the golden light, as she began to sing the last act…

((Talent Show))

Kagome took a deep breath as she listened to the music. Her heart was pounding, she was afraid that the microphone would pick up its heavy sound. There was the slight pause in the music…one, two, three, start…

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:_

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl…

Silence followed the end of the music as Elphaba's voice faded out along with the spot light. Inu-Yasha's sensitive ears picked up feet moving across the stage before the lights came on again.

"_Class C again ladies and gentlemen!"_ The loud voice came back. Everyone was on their feet again, clapping loudly. The hanyou was pulled to its feet by the over excited Sota as the chorus took a bow, hands locked.

Then came the lead boy. _"Introducing Hojo as Fiyero!"_ The boy took a low bow before quickly stepping back to line up with the chorus.

"_Galinda, played by Eri!"_ The skimpily dressed white witch appeared out of the wing of the stage, curtsying with a smile, before joining the Hojo guy, taking his hand.

"_Finally, I give you Elphaba, played amazingly by Kagome Higurashi!"_ The room erupted louder as the green witch dressed in her long black robe, dashed with glistening purple, a black cape, and pointed black witches hat rushed out onto the stage. A smile filled her whole face as she reached the center of the stage, taking a mix between a bow and curtsy. She was met by the others of her class as they moved up, Eri taking her hand as they all bowed one last time, before waving as the curtain closed.

Inu-Yasha stood stunned at the information he had just received. _Kagome…Elphaba… Kagome was the green witch? That song…Kami…_ Sota shook his arm, but he barely noticed.

"We're going to see Kagome backstage, will you go?" The boy urged. The hanyou barely nodded silently as he was led away.

((Talent Show))

Kagome laughed as she and Eri shared a hug. "You were amazing, Kagome-chan!" Another squeal left the white witch's lips as she pulled Kagome to her. The miko returned the gesture before catching sight of her mother over her friend's shoulder.

"Mama!" Kagome called as she ran at the older woman. The two embraced, the younger being careful not to get any green makeup on her mother's clothes.

"You did such a great job, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said as they pulled apart. The smile never left the miko's face.

"Thanks Mama."

"Kagome, see, I told you that you had nothing to worry about!" Sota added in, coming into view next to his mother. "Even Inu-Yasha thought you did good—oops!" The boy hurried to cover his mouth with his hands.

"Inu-Yasha?" The girl questioned in a whisper. _Oh no, Inu-Yasha saw me! Wait…I told him to stay in his time…He didn't listen again!_ She saw golden eyes looking at her from a few feet behind her brother.

"Yeah…I'm here…" His voice lightly echoed up to her ears. His eyes instantly lowered to the ground as he felt the anger rise in her.

"Kagome dear," Mama put her hand lightly on her daughter's shoulder. The miko looked at her mother's smile and turned back to the fidgeting hanyou. The anger melted from her and her smile returned.

_What's done is done. If he saw me, so he did. But I swear if he makes fun of me, I'm going to sit him till—_ Kagome's thoughts of revenge were cut short as her mother went to talk with Eri, and Sota went off with Hojo, while Kami only knew where Grandpa was. She was left alone with Inu-Yasha.

His eyes were hidden under his silver bangs, his ears hidden from view by a bandana her mother most likely put on. "Inu-Yasha…" She called softly. His head finally lifted, his eyes locking with hers. She gave him a reassuring smile. He moved closer. "So, what did you think?" She added as he stopped in front of her.

"Hurt my ears." He made a face as the hidden appendages flattened atop his head.

"Oh, I see…" Kagome's head lowered slightly. So he didn't like it. _That's why I didn't want him to come!_ She gasped in surprise as her hand was taken by clawed fingers.

"What happened to you? Why are you green? Did a youkai attack you?" There was worry hidden in his voice. The miko laughed softly as she reached to the table beside her to pull out a baby wipe from its box.

"No, I wasn't attacked. It's just makeup, Inu-Yasha, I put it on."

"So you can take it off?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." She showed him by rubbing the baby wipe across the top of her hand. "See?" A layer of only tinged green skin appeared. His eyes lifted to her face, and one clawed finger touched her cheekbone, slowly running its way down.

"Your face too?"

She nodded, bringing the wipe up to assure him. "See, Inu-Yasha, it's ok." Kagome saw the tension fade from the boy's face. Both hanyou and miko turned to look at Mrs. Higurashi as she called their names.

"Come along, it's time to go home." The woman said with a smile.

"Ok, Mama."

((Talent Show))

The wind rushed through her hair as she clung to his back. Kagome smiled as she felt the different muscles move under her as Inu-Yasha jumped from one roof to another. "Why did you sing that song?" His sudden question caught her off guard.

"What?"

"That last song, _I'm Not That Girl_."

"Oh, that one…" How did she answer that? When she had first heard it, it instantly reminded her of Kikyo and her. When she had chosen to sing that song for the show, her homeroom teacher had said that the whole class was going to sing _Dancing Through Life_ from the same musical, and she had instantly been voted in to play Elphaba. And then Eri had asked her to sing _For Good_, and of course she had agreed, so why had she really sung her solo?

"Kagome?" They had stopped. Her hanyou was staring intently at her at her silence. She tried to smile, still running in her mind to find an answer for him. "It was Kikyo, wasn't it?" He had taken the words out of her mind.

"Ah—I—uh—" She tried to find a way out. He shook his head, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Kikyo doesn't have gold hair." His words stopped her. Was he serious? A laugh confirmed that he wasn't. She tried not to laugh at the sweet sound of his rare laughter. His eyes continued to dance as his laugh faded. "Is that really how you feel, Kagome?" His face had grown serious. Her hesitation caused him to call her name again. "Kagome?"

"Inu-Yasha—"

"Truthfully, Kagome."

Her head lowered, how could she tell him yes? It was none of her business if Inu-Yasha wanted Kikyo. She was his first love. _Why can't there be a second love?_ Another voice argued. "We should be getting home, before Mama worries." She said instead. The hanyou growled lightly, but took off again, faster this time, no intent to give her that rush from earlier.

Kagome's face buried its way into his red haori, fighting back the tears. _Oh Inu-Yasha, why did you have to come tonight…? You were never supposed to know…_

((Talent Show))

Kagome lay in her bed, her face to the wall. She sniffled again, trying to stop her tears. At lease her makeup was off, so that wouldn't run onto her pillow. _Why did he have to come!_ Her fist pounded into the fluffy feathers. _This was supposed to be my best day at home!_ Her door quietly opened. "I'm fine, Mama, sorry to worry you." The door closed again, and so did the miko's eyes and fists.

"Kagome…" The bed moved as he lay down next to her. Her eyes shot open as his arm rested across her stomach.

"Inu-Yasha?" She turned to look over her shoulder to meet his golden stare.

"You did an amazing job. Your voice is beautiful." He whispered, his free hand moving to stroke the bangs off of her face. The tears returned. For some reason, hearing him say that meant the world to her.

"Thank you…" She finally whispered. He nodded into her hair and just held her then, stroking her arm.

"You are that girl, Kagome." His voice came softly a little later. Her eyes snapped back open.

"What?"

"I've known for a while now, I just couldn't say anything. Forgive me, Kagome."

She sat up, turning to look at him straight on. He slowly sat at her side. "Inu-Yasha…?"

"I know I always go to her, but I also know that is not the Kikyo I used to know. That…Kikyo does not draw breath truly; she does not have a heartbeat." He pulled Kagome into his arms. "Besides, who ever said I can only have one love in my life?" He nudged her neck with his nose.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha!" The miko returned the embrace, trying to fight off her tears. "Thank you…"

"Will you sing again?" He whispered.

"What do you want me to sing?" Her reply came as she held him close.

"Anything, as long as you sing it."

Kagome began to whisper another of her favorites from _Wicked:_

"_Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreams  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lot all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine"

His golden eyes stared as her voice faded again. He slowly leaned toward her, his lips lightly connecting with hers. She cautiously returned his affection, opening her lips as his tongue asked for entrance. She felt him lay her down on her back; his fingers carefully pulled open the black dress she still wore. His lips lowered to the newly exposed skin.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome breathed.

"You _are_ that girl, my Kagome." He repeated, lifting his smiling face up to her to kiss her lips again.


End file.
